


Busy

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking advantage of time off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busy

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt [here](http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/141210.html?thread=743364250#cmt743364250) (but it was just "Cunnilingus", so, well, you know what you're getting).

Molly lay back and nearly laughed. Greg’s gentle kisses were tickling her thighs, but mostly she was just dizzy from anticipation. She knew what was coming, and oh god did she want it. She loved her own busy job, and she knew Greg loved his, but it had been _weeks_.

She spread her legs wider, and Greg chuckled quietly and nuzzled his face right where she wanted it.

He started lightly, his licks so good and so teasing, and then his tongue slid between her lips and around her hole. It was good, yes, but slow and careful and definitely not going to bring her off, just make her melt into the bed. She sighed and let him go at his own pace.

His tongue fucked her slowly and shallowly, before he pulled out so he could close his lips around her labia and suck. He was deliberately avoiding her clit, drawing this out now that they had the time. She tried to stop thinking and just fall into the sensations.

Everything built inside her, slowly, as he drew closer and closer to her clit and used more pressure on her. He flicked his tongue very lightly just over it, and she forgot herself and moaned at the ceiling.

Greg hummed against her and she whimpered and bucked her hips up towards him. He stayed very light, still going slowly, as he brought her closer to orgasm. His tongue circled her clit, and she was whimpering on almost every exhale now, and his hands landed on her hips to hold her down as she tried to thrust, and she could almost feel her clit hardening, and then he flicked his tongue against it again and she jerked and threw her head back and came and came and came as he kept licking her.

“Mmmm, okay, stop,” she gasped when she could speak again, and he grinned and pulled away from her, wiping his face on his arm. She stretched out a hand toward his erection, and he crawled closer to sit next to her.

And his phone rang.

“ _Fuck_ ,” said Greg, and as he tried to stand up Molly reached over to the bedside table, glanced at the phone just long enough to see Sherlock's name, and switched it off.

“Sorry,” she said, “but you deserve a break, and he'll be perfectly fine without you. Come back where I can reach.”


End file.
